10 Dean & Cas Drabbles
by Taylor Hayes
Summary: This is just a bunch of little drabbles based on a challenge I got, where a song inspires a scene. A few of these are actually quite entertaining. It's worth giving them a try. *wink* NOT slash. They're just too cute as confused friends.


10 DEAN & CASTIEL, SONG INSPIRED DRABBLES

a/n *grin* So, this was one of those challenges someone sent me, which goes as follows: 1- Pick a favorite fandom, character or pairing. 2- Put your iTunes (or whatever music program you have) on shuffle. 3- For each song, write a little drabble inspired by the song. And remember that you can only write for as long as the song plays. 4- Do this for ten songs. 5- Reread and laugh.

Anyway, I ended up really enjoying these, and it was a good exercise. If you want, give it a try!

**Jack's Lament, Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack**

"Dean, I don't understand."

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. This was just so damn Cas.

"What is it that doesn't make sense?"

"Why do humans seem to find enjoyment from being terrified? Do they not realize that they are destroying their instinctual response for an actual crisis? Yet many of them spend much of their time sitting in front of screens and watching "movies" and "tv" in which people are killed. How can they not see that they are taking enjoyment from watching someone die?"

That got a laugh. "Jeez, Cas. Don't take it so seriously, dude. They don't know any of that stuff is real. And it's not like the actors on the show are really dying."

Cas just frowned.

**That Was Yesterday, Foreigner**

Dean swayed back and forth to the synthesized sound, enjoying the soft 80's beat.

As his eyes travelled around, he watched the other couples dancing in their brightly colored tuxes, and pouffy dresses. And the disco ball hanging from the ceiling was _so_ 80's.

Then Dean blinked and peered down at the powder blue outfit he was wearing. What the hell was he going in a prom out of some freaking 80's movie?

He pulled away from his date and realized just how much the music was grating on his nerves. Was this some kind of spell? Why did he think, for even a minute, that he liked Foreigner?

He hated Foreigner.

And he needed to get the hell out of here before he blew out his own brains. There was a reason he'd never gone to his own prom. And it had nothing to do with lack of cute girls. The whole idea creeped him out.

And then, as if he had heard, Cas was there to save him.

"We must go, Dean."

The hunter couldn't wait to leave, but he also couldn't stop the smirk. "Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Wanna dance?"

**The Musical Box (Closing Session), Genesis**

Cas could be such a doof sometimes. But other times, he knew exactly how to make things right. (Which was always surprising, since Cas rarely understood regular things.)

Dean had been staring out at the ocean, wishing... he didn't even know anymore. Everything was a mess, and it hurt to feel like he had no way to fix it. It had always been his job to make things right.

He heard the sound of feathers, felt the displacement of air, and Cas was at his side.

"Dean. Are you not feeling well? Sam is at the hotel and worried."

Dean just shrugged.

Then Castiel held out a piece of apple pie and lied. "It will get better, Dean. Now let's go back."

And, for a moment, Dean let himself believe.

**What Shall We Die For, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Soundtrack**

Castiel watched Dean as he paced the Green Room, desperate to escape and find his brother.

It didn't make sense. It was completely illogical for Dean to be opposed to accepting Michael and letting the greatest archangel destroy Lucifer once and for all.

And yet...

Castiel had seen what remained of the chosen vessels of the greater angels. And it was wrong to allow Dean, so vital and alive and strong, to end his existence as a mindless, quivering husk.

That single thought cracked the dam, and all the doubts poured in, buffeting Castiel about.

Finally, he came to a decision. He knew the consequences of this choice - but it was what was right.

And Castiel would do what was right.

**True Colors, Glee Season One Soundtrack**

"Cas, you've done a hell of a lot to help us," Dean forced out.

Cas nodded calmly, not understanding where Dean was going with this.

"But why the hell did you do it? You know we're not gonna go along with the whole 'say yes and let everything get destroyed' plan that all the dick angels are rooting for. You've given up everything to side with us. And we're just a couple of messed up, idiot do-gooders. Why the _hell_ are you doing this?"

Castiel sat back in his seat and watched the brothers. They truly did not understand how amazing they were. Here were two humans, the greatest of all his father's creations, and they were loyal to one another. They were not perfect, but they strove to love and protect perfectly. And while the effort was futile, it was magnificent to watch.

Castiel couldn't help but think how different things would have been if his own brothers loved one another this much.

**Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise), Grease Soundtrack**

Dean never got how Cas could be so sexually oblivious. How the angel never even considered messing around, even after Jimmy was gone and the body was just his.

And yet, that innocence was something Dean was impressed by. He even found himself wishing, vaguely, unconsciously, on rare occasions, that he and Sam could still have that kind of innocence.

**We Are the Champions, Queen**

"_I've done my sentence, but committed no crime!_" Dean sang along, loud and slightly off key, to the Queen song.

Sam was somehow able to sleep through the whole thing, leaning against the passenger side window.

And Castiel could only sit in the back, knowing of Dean's love of his music, but not understanding the music itself.

He decided he should attempt to listen more closely. Perhaps the words would eventually become less confusing. But how could suffering and not achieving anything make you a "champion"? And why did champions have nothing to do with "losers"? If one won something, surely they would want to share their knowledge and abilities with those who had not done as well.

Wouldn't they?

**When I First Saw You (Duet), Dreamgirls Soundtrack**

Castiel loved Dean Winchester.

Not in the way which lust filled humans loved each other, where physically mating was the end result.

But the light and hope and resilience of such an amazing soul always shocked the angel.

For so long, he had not understood why his father had created humans. But he began to understand. They were capable of so many mistakes, so much failure and betrayal. And so when they chose to do what was good, when they chose to love so completely, it was far more than most angels could contemplate, let alone attempt.

Dean was all of that. He made the wrong choices, but he tried so hard to do all he could for his brother.

And even though angels should not be able to feel, Castiel now felt love for Dean.

**Carol of the Bells, Straight No Chaser**

Everything was moving too fast. This hunt was not going the way it was supposed to.

Where the hell was Sam?

Where the hell was Cas?

Nowhere.

Which left Dean on his own, trapped in a tiny little cage, waiting for the witch-bitch to come back and rip out his eyes. She had told him exactly what she planned.

Dean had a momentary flashback of Hell, and knew what she was scheming was fairly tame compared to what could happen. But it didn't comfort him.

He hated witches. And getting stuck with one on Christmas?

That _really_ sucked ass.

_Come save me guys, or I'll get out and kill _you!

**Does He, Saosin** (I think...)

"Why do women like you?"

That was not a question the hunter had ever expected out of Cas's mouth.

"'Cause I'm just that awesome. Not to mention sexy as hell. Why do you wanna know? Did you meet someone?" Dean leered.

Cas simply shook his head. "You do not seem like the ideal mate since you always seem to spend only a single night with a woman, and then move on to another soon after. You do not give them gifts. Jimmy used to give his wife flowers and chocolates and jewelry. Yet you never offer them any material gifts. Or any kind of reassurance of love or that it will last beyond the one night.

"But women seem endlessly drawn to you."

That damn, familiar head tilt, and the wide confused blue eyes. "Why is that?"

And Dean choked on his laughter, trying to answer seriously for the puzzled angel. "Sure, I don't give 'em stuff. But I make then happy as all get out in bed. And that's what counts, Cas."

The angel still didn't understand.


End file.
